


Angel of Small Death

by We_deserve_rainbows



Series: Mechtober 2020 [10]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Confrontations, Gen, Genocide, Mechanization, raph mechanized herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_deserve_rainbows/pseuds/We_deserve_rainbows
Summary: Raphaella was alone, well as alone as one was likely to get on the Aurora, and she wanted to remember. She knew that mortal brains weren’t meant for more than a few hundred years of memory, and she needed to remember this.Mechanization + Gold
Relationships: Raphaella la Cognizi & Original Character
Series: Mechtober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949812
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Angel of Small Death

**Author's Note:**

> my raph headcanons are not coherent at ALL, but take this, i hope you like it!  
> thanks to my friend for helping me with the tags, shes yalejosie on here and she has some great fics!!

Raphaella was alone, well as alone as one was likely to get on the Aurora, and she wanted to remember. She knew that mortal brains weren’t meant for more than a few hundred years of memory, and she needed to remember this. 

She went to her desk and opened the drawer that held the lockbox that she wanted to look at. The device that she pulled from the box was quite possibly the last one of it's kind that existed in the universe, given that the planet it was from had burned behind Raphaella when she left.

She clicked the device on, the gold backing of the slick black screen was cool under her hands, it reminded her of the guard rails she would run her hands along when she was rushing up the seemingly endless stairs, praying that she wouldn't be late to class again. 

It was not a nice reminder. 

Nothing from her home was.

The screen lit up and the first image of a video was visible on the screen, her face remained stoic as she pressed play.

The video was shot from a camera that Raph had pinned to her shirt, she had wanted to capture this moment, they were supposed to look back and laugh about it together. 

She walked into a room to show someone with their back turned, they had beautiful wings, not metal like hers were, but golden brown and soft.

“Gabriel! Hey!” A voice, her voice, said from above the camera.

“Raphaella!” Gabriel said, not turning their head from what they were writing for a second, and then they turned to look at her, and their smile fell into a look of shocked horror, “Your wings… oh gods what happened?”

Raphaellas voice was just as cheerful as ever when she spoke, “I made them better! I'm going to live forever, Gabriel! And you're going to come with me, we can leave and watch the world burn behind us!” 

Gabriel shook their head slowly and leaned their head to look at her back, “Raphaella there's so much blood did you-” they cut themself off and their face paled, “Did you cut your wings off?” 

Their eyes all went wide as they saw her nod, making their face little more than a mosaic of shocked pupils.

“Oh do stop fussing, come on, we have to go,” Raph reached for their arm and they stood there frozen in shock until she grabbed their arm. When her hand closed around their arm they pulled their arm away from her and backed away, stumbling over their feet and having to use their own wings to steady themself.

“No! Raphaella, I'm not going to come with you, oh gods what have you done…” they spared one last look at her before they turned and ran. Raph ran after them, just to see them fly out of the open window, she tried to take off after them but her back screamed in pain and she fell to her knees. 

She wasn't going to be able to catch them. 

As Raph watched her past actions play out she cursed the foolishness of herself, and as she watched herself get into a starship and fly away, she thought of all the affects her hubris had on those she loved. She saw herself looking out the window at the distant speck that was her home, and she input the code to detonate the massive amounts of explosive that she had put all over the planet. 

As the screen showed her home world explode in a wonderful golden shower her face remained impassive. She took a deep breath and put the device back into the lock box.

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween!!! have a great day!


End file.
